Feelings and Truths
by Sangelyjeen
Summary: Je tourne la tête pour voir une dernière fois son visage. Il me regarde l'air grave, de cette mine qui devrait être réservé seulement aux adultes. Mais, nous sommes en guerre et durant celle-ci nous devons nous comporter ainsi, tel de petits soldats de plomb... Laissez moi vous raconter mon histoire. Celle de la mort, de la souffrance, de la vie, de l'amour,... Notre Amour.


_**Draco / OC**_

Salut, avant de commencer, je voulais vous dire que ceci est un petit OS qui se lit très rapidement. Il se passe pendant leur 7 ème année. Pour notre bien à tous, nous allons dire que Voldychounet n'a jamais donné de mission à Drago en 6 ème année, qu'il a donc continué d'aller à Poudlard et que la guerre commence en 7ème année. Voilà J'espère que vous allez aimer.

 **Disclaimer:**

Tout appartient à J.K Rowling à part le contexte de l'histoire et Cissa Black qui viennent de ma petite tête. Bisous

Les sentiments et les vérités.

* * *

Des sorts, des cris, des pleurs. C'est ce que nous vivons depuis quelques heures. Des hommes encagoulés, tout de noir vêtus contre des hommes, des femmes et parfois même des enfants. L'amour contre la haine, la liberté contre la dictature. Deux éclairs s'affrontent. Un éclair vert abat un rouge, un rouge détruit un vert. Dans les deux cas, cela se termine avec la lourde chute d'un corps. Peu sont ceux qui se relèvent.

Un coup de vent à ma droite, je me baisse juste à temps pour éviter un destin funeste, la mort. Celle-ci effraye bien des personnes, un petit nombre d'humain assez insensé ose la considérer comme un défi, une vieille amie. Ce serrait mentir de dire que la subtilité de la faucheuse*(1) et tout ce mythe qui l'entoure ne me terrifie pas. En vérité, elle me terrorise. Rien de plus angoissant que de rentrer en terre inconnue car il faut avouer que nous n'allons pas prendre le thé chaque samedi matin avec une ancienne amie tel qu'est la Camarde*(2). Seul les fous ou les illuminés nous diront avoir trempé un biscuit dans une tasse fumante avec celle-ci.

Malheureusement nombreux sont ceux qui viendront lui rendre visite aujourd'hui. Je me retourne, le paysage qui s'offre à moi est dérisoire(3). Des corps allongés au sol portant encore tantôt une expression teintée de surprise, tantôt une mine déterminée où autrefois brillait la haine accompagnée d'un soupçon de hargne dans leur pupilles jadis animée...

Tous autour de moi sont entrain de se battre. Chacun portant les marques ainsi que les visages tuméfiés par des combats de plus en plus féroces. Le soleil au loin semble nous narguer tandis que nous nous affrontons dans le brouillard et le noir le plus total. Merlin, faites que notre destinée ne soit pas dans les Ténèbres...

Une cape virevolte à côté de moi, je regarde cet assassin, un meurtrier parmi tant d'autres, se trouvant devant moi. Il arbore un visage dangereux, accentué d'un regard malveillant et d'un sourire goguenard. Encore un beau salop, un traître, un espion pour le compte du Lord, d'un psychopathe. Il me répugne, ils me donnent tous la gerbe.

Je lance un sort. Il semble surpris dans un premier temps mais riposte rapidement. Le combat commence. Un de plus ou un de moins quelle importance maintenant? Les sortilèges se font de plus en plus rapides, ils fusent à toute vitesse pour atteindre leur cible. Je le touche, il me touche. Pas de pitié entre nous. Aucune pour personne sur le champ de bataille, c'est la règle. La seule et unique qui nous fait survivre. Comme je suis une bonne élève, j'applique la règle; Je l'abats sur le champ et sans pitié.

Soudain, un cri, une plainte, une douleur me lacérant le cœur. Cette voix, je la reconnaîtrais entre mille. Je cours alors sans savoir où je vais ou plutôt dans quelle direction je vais. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que je me dirige vers lui.

Le choc, la peur, le désespoir remplit tout mon être en seulement quelques secondes. Il est là, inerte sur le sol dur et froid du parc. Je me précipite vers lui sans me soucier de ce qu'il passe autour de moi. Mon cerveau reste inactif, comme débranché. Tout simplement aussi inerte, aussi immobile que son corps. Le temps reste en suspend. Soudain, un Flash. Puis, plus rien...

*** (4)

J'errais dans le château depuis une bonne vingtaine de minutes. Je voulais me changer les idées, sortir de ce monde infernal. Les temps sont durs, les Mangemorts à l'extérieur du château, essayent d'y pénétrer par tout les moyens en ce moment même et à l'intérieur où tout n'est qu'illusion...

Je me présente, Cissa Black. Ce nom vous dit peut-être quelque chose... Je suis bien une Black, descendante d'une des plus grandes et nobles familles d'Angleterre. Mais ne vous méprenez pas, je ne suis pas dans la même optique que la plus part de ma famille. Ils me répugnent, pour eux il n'existe que haine et préjugés... Et Ho oui, j'oubliais! Ils idolent Voldychounet! Beurk! De vrais esclaves je vous dis moi. En effet, je suis fille de Sirius Black! Vous savez le Fou qui s'est échappé d'Azkaban il y a trois ans. Quelle ironie... Avec tous ces psychopathes qui traînent là dehors, c'est lui qu'on traitait de fou... En réalité, il n'était pas comme ça, du moins pas un déséquilibré mental. Beaucoup le voyaient comme un tueur, d'autres personnes comme un traître. Mais les seules personnes qu'il avait tuées et trahies c'était lui même...

Et maintenant, je suppose que vous vous demandez dans quelle maison je suis?! Hein, avouez... Et bien, je suis dans mes temps libre assez manipulatrice et rusée mais j'aime également ma famille et mes amis... Je me considère un peu comme une tarte à la mélasse... -Chouette comparaison, vous ne trouvez pas?!- Je suis un mélange parfait de Griffondor/Serpentard.

Je tourne dans un couloir encore plus sombre que le précédant, à vrais dire je ne sais pas où je suis et cela m'est égale. J'ai besoin de réfléchir au monde qui m'entoure, à ma vie. C'est vrai qu'elle est assez compliquée en ce moment. Vous allez me dire, en temps de guerre, ce n'est facile pour personne. Mais là, c'est un vrai capharnaüm dans ma tête, ça s'embrouille de partout.

Ho mer...! Rusard arrive, vite il faut que je me cache! Mais où?... Pas là... non... beurk, là non plus...

J'entends ses pas qui s'approchent de plus en plus vite. Je prends un couloir à droite et maintenant un à gauche... Un cul-de-sac... Bordel!

Vite il faut que je trouve une solution pour échapper à Rusard! Je tourne en rond et réfléchis à toute vitesse. Soudain, une porte apparaît comme par magie -c'est le cas de le dire- devant moi... Ne réfléchissant pas une seconde de plus, je m'y engouffre.

Là, je soupire de soulagement. Il ne pourra pas m'y trouver...

 _" On rencontre les personnes les plus importantes dans les endroits les plus improbables"_

\- Ce n'est pas très prudent de se promener dans les couloirs à cette heure... Black

Je me retourne dans un sursaut baquette pointé vers mon agresseur.

-Malfoy, ce n'est que toi par Merlin!? Dis-je presque hors de moi. T'es malade où quoi! tu m'as flanqué une de ces trouille, j'ai cru que c'était...

\- Ce n'est que moi?!... me dit-il d'une voix traînante en arquant un sourcil.

-Ce n'est que toi Malfoy, arrête de te prendre pour la terreur du château... en gros, ce que tu n'es pas... Et puis, qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici à cette heure?

Il s'approche de moi lentement, trop lentement pour être naturel sans même répondre à ma question. A ma place, certain aurait eu peur, d'autre aurait baissé les yeux mais pas moi. J'ai vu des choses suffisamment horribles pour ne plus me sentir mal à l'aise.

-Qu'est-ce-que tu essayes de faire, Malfoy?! Me faire peur? Tu veux jouer au grand méchant loup? Mais sache qu'avec moi, tu n'es que l'agneau Malfoy! Dis-je sarcastiquement.

Je m'amuse autant que lui dans ce genre de jeu. J'ai appris qu'il ne fallait pas tout prendre au sérieux, qu'il fallait dévier la conversation à son profit pour déstabiliser l'adversaire. L'ennui, c'est qu'il est aussi doué que moi dans ce jeu. La victoire est donc compromettante.

\- Tu crois vraiment Black? N'as tu pas peur de ce qu'il pourrait t'arriver ici, seule dans cette pièce sombre.

Il n'est plus qu'a un mètre de moi.

\- Tu ne me feras rien Malfoy. Dis-je dans un souffle.

-Ah oui et comment peux-tu en être si sûr? Il y avait de la colère dans sa voix mais aussi une chose que je n'aurais su identifier.

-Tout simplement car c'est ce que ton ..., Lucius ferait... Draco tressaillit en entendant ce nom. Il me ferait du mal ou abuserait de moi comme un Mangemort... Mais, tu n'es pas comme lui...

-Ah oui, qui te fait penser ça?! Vociféra-t-il

Dis moi qu'est-que j'ai que lui n'a pas. Dis-moi, quelque chose qui me différencie de lui. Je n'aie rien fait de bien dans ma vie, je suis les traces de mon géniteur depuis mon enfance! Alors dis-moi, une seule action qui me rend meilleur que lui... Dit-il en tapant du point sur le mur derrière moi. Ne te mêle pas de ma vie Black. Rajouta-il dans un souffle

Durant sa tirade, il s'était inconditionnellement rapproché. Pendant une seconde, j'ai eu peur. Peur de ce qu'il pouvait ressentir, peur que cette haine envers son père le pousse à faire quelque chose qu'il regrette...

Je prends son visage entre mes mains et le relève. Un Malfoy avait pour la première fois baissé la tête. Je le regarde dans les yeux, ces yeux...

-Tu as ce petit quelque chose dans les yeux, cette étincelle de vie. Cette petite parcelle de bleu dans les profondeurs de l'orage. Cette froideur mais qui ne te rend pas effrayant comme ton pè... géniteur, elle te rend inaccessible et mystérieux. Ces sarcasmes que tu lances envers les autres, dans un premier temps donne l'impression que tu fais cela par pure amusement mais, si on regarde de plus près, on voit que c'est pour te protéger... Et enfin, ce qui pour moi détermine ce que tu es vraiment au fond de toi, ton courage qui est certes très camoufler par tes ... expériences mais qui est bien là. Tu as le choix Draco, sache-le. Celui de la facilité, qui te fera esclave de quelqu'un que tu déteste et qui te fera suivre les traces des Malfoy et l'autre, celui du combat pour ses envies, son bonheur et sa fierté. Bien qu'il soit vrai que celui-ci est plus risqué que l'autre, différent et qu'il t'amènera dans divers chemins inconnus. Mais tu as le choix Draco, ne le laisse pas filer...

Sans comprendre ce qu'il m'arrivait, une bouche s'écrasa sur la mienne. A cet instant, des milliers de papillons volèrent. Mais, la seule réaction que j'eus eu été de le repousser.

A ce moment précis, une ombre voila son regard...

\- Comment tu peux me faire ça Black, me dire tout ça et me repousser par la suite...

Pour la première fois, je ne sais pas quoi dire. J'en ai envie et en même temps je ne veux pas. J'ai peur pour la seconde fois en cette soirée, peur non pas de ses sentiments mais des miens, je ne veux pas m'attacher, je ne peux pas...

-Je... je ne peux pas...

-Pourquoi?! me demande-t-il subitement.

Plus il se rapproche de moi, plus je recule. Plus je résiste, plus je vois une ombre se voiler devant ses yeux. Plus cette ombre grandit, plus mes émotions sont fortes. Plus celles-ci s'amplifient, moins j'ai la force de reculer.

\- Demain, dans quelques heures ou quelques minutes commencera la guerre, la bataille finale. La conclusion de l'histoire, la fin de cette mascarade. Tu es avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres, moi avec L'Ordre. Je fais cela pour mon père, pour le lever de rideaux final. Toi, pour la gloire, juste pour la façade. Notre suite ne serra que d'autant plus funèbre, plus qu'une émotion distorde... Nous ne savons pas ce que nous faisons, nous somme comme dans un monde parallèle avant ce début de guerre. En ce moment tout n'est que confusions, mais tout se paye cher. Sans m'en rendre compte, j'avais murmuré les derniers mots.

-Si comme tu le dis nous sommes en ce moment même dans un monde parallèle, autant en profiter avant de retourner dans la réalité Cissa...

Abandonner, j'ai envie d'abandonner toute ma vie, mes projets, mes convictions. M'abandonner à lui... M'y jeter corps et âme. Mais une voix me dit de ne pas franchir cette barrière invisible. Si je la dépasse, je ne peux revenir en arrière. Nous sommes tellement différents. Il est la nuit, je suis le jour. Il est le mal, je suis le bien. Il suit la facilité, je poursuis la complication. Pourtant et ce pour la première fois dans ma vie je fais ce que mon cœur et non ma conscience désire.

J'avance d'un pas, il ne reste que quelques mètres entre nous. Il fait le second. Il attend, il me laisse le temps de m'échapper si j'en aie envie. Mais je ne veux pas. Je fais le dernier, il ne reste que quelques ridicules centimètres entre nous. Un ange passe. Il porte sa main à mon visage. Et je l'approche près du sien. Il est si près que je sens son souffle sur moi. Je suis si proche que je vois chaque détail de sa peau si parfaite à ceux de sa bouche si désirable. Nos lèvres se touchent en douceur, une douceur jusque là encore insoupçonnée pour un Malfoy.

 _"Comprendre l'amour du mal est impossible à qui a l'amour du bien."George Sand_

Ses mouvements se font doux, tantôt plus pressant. Un instant ses mains sont sur ma taille, l'instant d'après elles se retrouve sur mon dos. Ses caresses me donnent des frissons dans tout le corps. La chaire de poule commence à apparaître le long de mes bras et bientôt elle se propage partout faisant des ravages autour d'elle. Je m'accroche désespérément à son coup comme si on essayait de m'enlever cet instant, je m'y agrippe telle une bouée de sauvetage car la tornade est proche ce soir. Bientôt, mes doigts se perdent dans ses cheveux d'un blond étincelant le faisant frémir au passage.

Je suis telle une spectatrice assistant à sa propre vie, tellement concentré sur la scène qu'elle ne remarque pas ce qu'il se passe autour d'elle. Tellement absorbée par ce qu'elle voit qu'elle ne voit pas le ciel s'assombrir, jusqu'à devenir noir de jais, ni aucun des pas précipité retentissant autour d'elle. Je ne sens que ses mains sur moi, nos bouches scellées dansant une valse renversante. Le temps semble fonctionner comme au ralentit. Alors je recule, profitant de ce moment de suspension pour le regarder, juste l'admirer, Lui.

Soudain une explosion, un cri, une fumée épaisse, la marque des Ténèbres... Tout semble s'écrouler autour de moi, le temps qui s'était interrompu il y a seulement quelques secondes semble maintenant s'accélérer à toute allure.

Je tourne la tête pour voir une dernière fois son visage. Il me regarde l'air grave, ce regard qui devait être interdis en dessous d'un certain âge, pourtant nous l'arborons tous. Cette mine qui devrait être réservé seulement aux adultes. Malheureusement, nous sommes en guerre et durant celle-ci nous devons nous comporter ainsi, tel de petits soldats de plomb. Nous savons tout deux ce que nous devons faire.

Deux âmes se retrouvant pour se quitter affin de combattre pour "leurs camps", pour la liberté de tous et leurs convictions. Cela devrait être notre source de motivation, ma source de motivation. Pourtant, ce ne l'est pas... Mais il le faut pour le bien de tous, pour le bien de l'autre. Alors, je me soulève une dernière fois pour l'embrasser avec tendresse. J'avance jusqu'à la porte de cette salle mystérieuse et tourne la poignée. Mais avant de la franchir, je me retourne et lui souris une dernière fois en versant une seule et une unique larme pour un homme, une âme ayant réussis à me donner l'impossible en ce début de guerre: Feelings and Truths

 _"Ce rêve impossible : que tous ceux qui se sont aimés n'aient jamais à se quitter."Georges Dor_

Quand je relève la tête, les souvenirs dansent encore sous mes yeux. Quelques larmes coulent librement sur ma joue, plus que la dernière fois(5). Je réalise une chose, la vie n'est pas faite pour être juste. Non, elle est faite non pas pour être heureuse mais pour être vécue. Alors, je me lève et continue la bataille. Pour moi,pour lui, pour nous. Pour la liberté que nous aurions peut-être vécue mais que nous n'aurons jamais...

* * *

*(1) & (2) Faucheuse & Camarde - Ce sont des figures allégoriques de la mort. En gros, ce sont des synonyme de la Mort car vous comprenez bien que si j'aurais écris 3 fois le mot " mort" à la suite ce ne serrait pas joli :-)

*(3) dérisoire - A prendre le mot " dérisoire" dans ce cas si comme "ridicule". Pour Cissa cette guerre est dans un sens "ridicule". Tous ces morts,...cela la répugne.

(4) *** - Pour ceux qui n'aurait pas compris, c'est un Flash-back (d'où le "Soudain, un flash. Puis, plus rien." :-)

(5) "Quelques larmes coulent sur ma joue, plus que la dernière fois" - Elle fait référence au Flash-back

* * *

Voilà, j'espère que vous avez apprécié! Si vous avez des questions, des remarques constructives,... à faire juste un mot;

Avis!

Pour ceux qui ont aimé sachez que je posterais surement un autre OS d'ici une à deux semaines!

Bisous!

Sangelyjeen


End file.
